Nessie's present
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have been together for 100 years. Nessie had just turned 17 In vampire years, it's quite confusing. and Jacob gives her, her present, an engagement ring and something Nessie could never have guessed. Read the story to find out! REVIEW!


Yesterday it was my "birthday", the 7 September. I turned 17 physically and 32 mentally. I got a short pale blue dress from Alice, as the vampire she was she just couldn't abandon a chance to give me an expensive present. But I don't mind really, I am nothing like my mother when it comes to clothes, I get that from Alice, even though we aren't blood related. Maybe when my mother was pregnant with me and Alice was around, my mom picked up her vibes. Maybe... Emmett and Rosalie gave me a necklace of a golden heart. It had '_**We love you.**_' engraved into it. My mother seemed a little…anxious, as if a necklace from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett would make me love them more than her and Dad. Sometimes she doesn't understand. 'She was like that before with me too,' Dad told me, 'although, with me she was worried of getting older and me falling out of love with her.' I just nodded and went to my room to change for bed. My Dad gave me a car. It was a black BMW, I love it. Mom gave me a locket with a picture of her, Dad and me, laughing in a bundled heap. I laughed at it when I saw it; I had been thirteen in the picture, 30 years ago. You see I aged very slowly physically. But I'm immortal, once I reached 17 I would stop aging, Carlisle had found that fact in one of his books. But the present that surprised me the most was the one from Jacob. He gave me two presents. First of all he proposed. The ring was a beautiful diamond on a gold ring. He got down on one knee and said,'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?' And do you know what I did? I burst into to peals of laughter. I looked over at Dad, he smiled at me and took Mom's hand and lead her out. Jacob looked slightly embarrassed. 'It's just; I can't imagine why you even had to ask me!' I launched myself into his arms and stayed there hugging him. 'I'm sorry can we try that again?' Jacob got down on one knee again. 'Renes…' Yes' I interrupted him. I heard the door open and Mom and Dad came in followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. 'Wha…?' I looked around. What was going on? 'I have another surprise for you Nessie.' I spun around to look at Jacob. 'What else?' I asked, I didn't mean to be selfish but I also knew that the whole family wouldn't crowd around for Jake to give me a book... That's when Carlisle stepped in. 'I read about this in one of my books, and since Jacob wants to go on with it we wanted to ask you.' he said, 'How would you feel about Jacob becoming a vampire.' I stared at him incredulously. 'You mean Jacob can become a-a vampire?' Carlisle nodded. I looked at Jacob. 'You're willing to turn into a vampire, for me?' 'I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Nessie. Turning into a vampire would let us live together forever.' I looked at Carlisle, 'How? How would he turn into a vampire, he's a werewolf…' 'Like I said Ness, I read, if injected with the venom of his or her true love, a werewolf can be changed into a vampire.' he said. 'Jacob would you change for me?' I asked him. 'I would.' he said. 'Then yes.' I said happily. Jacob hugged me and Carlisle said, 'Now Jacob, who do you want to change you?' 'You mean Nessie can't?' Jake said. 'Well I suppose I could find one of the venom banks in Nessie's body and take some venom to inject into your veins.' 'Ness, is that okay with you?' Jake looked at me. 'Of course!' I practically yelled. 'Yes well, it's also up to Bella and Edward, if they want their daughter to-''there's not much to think about, we're ok with it if Ness is.' Mom said. I nodded. 'Right then.' Carlisle said, 'I suppose the sooner the better. If you're ready now Nessie, I'll need you to come with me.' I followed Carlisle up the stairs. I turned and said, 'See you all later.',then skipped up the rest of the stairs.

Carlisle was silent as he examined my legs and back and then moved onto my arms. He suddenly stopped feeling the skin on my left arm and said, 'I found a venom bank.' I looked at my arm while Carlisle got a needle ready. It was my inner elbow and indeed where I should have seen a blue vein there was nothing. Just flesh. When I felt the skin it was cold, as if someone had been holding a block of ice there. 'Ready?' Carlisle asked. 'As I'll ever be.' I responded. He put the needle into my arm and pulled up the top. I felt nothing. Where thick, crimson blood should have been filling up the syringe, clear liquid was coming up through the needle. 'That's venom?' I asked. 'Quite amazing isn't it?' Carlisle said, checking that the syringe was full and pulling out the needle. 'You're done, tell Jacob to come up.' I went downstairs. 'Jake? It's your turn.' He grinned at took my hand. He didn't seem nervous. Mom followed me upstairs.

Jake sat down on the white bed I sat down next to him. We hugged and when I got up I whispered in his ear, 'See you later.' He lay down and I held his hand. Carlisle injected the venom into the veins on Jake's wrist. Jake smiled at me before he closed his eyes.

I stayed next to Jacob, my hand on his cheek. I hoped that showing him happy thoughts might help him feel better. Dad came and heard Jake's thoughts. 'How is he?' I asked Dad. He smiled at me he's coping better than any vampire could ever have.

On the second day, when I looked at Jake he seemed almost more beautiful. He hadn't changed that much, but to me he looked perfect. I stayed night and day, watching him change.

On the third day we were all anxious to see how Jake had turned out when he woke up. He had stopped breathing and his skin was now icy cold. I smiled down at him showing him 2 days ago when he had proposed. I felt it in the room when Jake was about to wake up. His chest lifted a little as if the last human part of him had left. His eyes opened, they were a shocking scarlet red. But he smiled at me. He sat straight up and hugged me. 'How was it?' I asked. 'Great!' he said. His voice sounded like a powerful waterfall crashing against rocks. It was beautiful. 'I felt you near me the whole time.' I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Man, I'm thirsty.' he said. 'We'll go hunting now.' I smiled at him. 'Come on.' I said. He got up and we held hands as we walked downstairs. Emmett was watching TV with Rosalie. Rosalie noticed first. 'I hear the dog behind but I do not smell that bad smell.' I heard the smile in her voice. 'You cannot call him a dog anymore, Aunt Rose, he's one of us.' She turned around to look at him. 'Much better!' she said to Emmett who had finally turned around. 'We're going hunting,' I told them, 'and you're both coming.' I said noticing there dark eyes. 'Sure thing, Ness.' Emmett said turning off the TV. 'Where are Esme and Carlisle?' I asked. 'Outside with the others.' Rosalie said getting up. We went outside. Everyone turned to look at Jacob. 'Well look at that.' Mom said smiling. 'He's a vampire!' Jasper said. 'Lets go hunting then.' Carlisle said. Jacob would usually have phased to hunt with me, but now of course he was just like us. He smelt like fresh wood with honey mixed in with it. Jacob caught a bear and he and Emmett wrestled each other for it. In the end though Jacob won it, of course. Esme took us deep into the forest at the end of the day. We passed my house and the stream and finally we reached a tiny cottage. It was made of wood and looked like it had been made to be a cottage. 'Of course I added some things and built onto it a bit, but now at least you and Jacob have your own house.' Esme told us. 'Pretty.' I whispered. Esme chuckled, 'Glad you like it! All your things are there waiting for you. Billy brought your clothes and bits and bobs, Jacob.' she told him. 'Sure' he said. Esme left and I looked at the house with more detail. The door was dark oak and honeysuckle was climbing up the side. There were small windows on either side and dark red curtains hung looking welcoming as the night grew darker. 'Come on' Jake said to me taking my hand. He opened the door and the scent of roses drew me in. 'Wow, this is so cool!' Jacob said. It was. The walls were painted light brown and there was a fire crackling in the hearth. Miniature wolves were lined up on the shelf and a picture of me and Jacob stood there. I slopped down on the brown couch and sighed happily, this was my life. Jacob sat down next to me and wrapped his icy cold arms around me. I leant back in them and closed my eyes. We went to the bedroom and the night continued blissfully.

The next morning Jacob and I went up to the big house to discuss wedding plans with Alice. She was so excited. 'Nessie you better have a daughter as well, I am officially obsessed with doing weddings!' 'Yeah sure, Alice.' I told her while she skipped around from Jacob and I to Mom and Dad. I said it with ease but in truth, I was wondering if having a child was possible for me. Jacob whispered into my ear, 'Can we have children?' I looked at him my eyes full of wonder. 'I hope so!'

2 Months later.

'Ready?' Alice asked me, spinning in her lilac dress. 'Sure.' I told her. She tossed my bouquet into my hands and skipped out the room. Jacob and I were finally getting married. The wedding was being held in the big house and Dad walked me down the staircase. My dress was the same as Mom's. Renee, my grandmother, was long dead but I wished she was there. So was Charlie. We slowly walked down the steps and Dad walked my down the aisle. He then went to stand with Mom, and Jessica Newton's husband, Mike Newton, married us and then we went into reception. I danced with Jacob and Dad.

Jacob and I decided not to have a honeymoon. Going to our cottage was enough for us as a honeymoon. Jacob carried me there. We spent the night here like we had the first and I liked knowing that I was now Renesmee Carlie Black.

3 Months later

'JAKE!' I shrieked. I was pregnant as we'd hoped and the baby was on its way. Jake rushed to my bedroom and picked me up. We sped toward the house and Jake planted me in the hospital style room Carlisle had put up for me. I was given morphine and Carlisle cut the baby out of my stomach, not able to take the pain, I was on the verge of the death, knowing this I was desperate to tell Jacob that I loved him, to take care of our child. Suddenly I was on fire, and I realized…I was being changed to a full vampire. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, as much as Mom told me it would. But that's probably because I was already half vampire. I sat there as still as I could, willing myself not to move, if I would, I would start shaking and lose the precise control I was taking over my body. I felt the icy coldness of Jake's skin in my hand, I clutched it tightly.

12 hours later.

I woke up at 3:00 am this morning and looked at my husband. He smiled at me. I groped around for some reflective thing, to see myself in. Jake kissed me and handed me a hand-mirror. I glanced at my reflection not wanting him to me seen as vain. I was beautiful though, I let myself think that. My hair still with its bronze curls, skin: white and my eyes….my eyes were gold, I hadn't had that much blood in my veins so my eyes wouldn't be red. I got up and took Jake's hand. I was desperate to see my baby. Mom was holding the baby, she handed it to me. 'It's a girl.' she smiled at me. I hugged her to my body. Her cheeks-like mine had been-were rosy pink, eyes forest green. She was the prettiest baby I had ever seen, prettier that I even. Her mother had been a half vampire and her father had been a vampire. But what surprised me most about her was her hair. It was black, like midnight, it fell in corkscrew curls like my own. I saw Jacob in her, in the shape of her face, just slightly more delicate. I looked into Jake's eyes, and saw the love he had for our daughter and I. 'What's her name?' he asked. 'You choose.' he told me lovingly. 'Violet Rachel Black.' I said and smiled. 'Violet it is then.' he said. 'For Rosalie…' I said quietly. She heard me and smiled, her ex-fiancé had filled her room with violets when she was still human. I looked at the family tree in my head. Carlisle Cullen+ Esme Cullen=Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. Renee Swan +Charlie Swan=Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Cullen +Edward Anthony Masen Cullen=Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I embarrassingly couldn't remember Jake's mom's name and put it in my head as Billy Black+ ?=Jacob Black. Then Jacob Black + Renesmee Carlie Black=Violet Rachel Black. It was the most special family tree in the world I thought smiling at the last section. Hopefully my daughter would marry a vampire and have a baby girl or boy. Emmett galloped into the lounge behind me almost knocking me over. 'Careful Emmett!' Jake said to him. 'Right err…sorry.' Emmett said scratching his chin, for no reason. 'Can I hold her?' 'While I and my husband fly to the moon!' I retorted sarcastically. 'Of course.' he said. He galloped out the door and we stared after him before being distracted by Violet. Distracted indeed, the fire suddenly turned neon pink and the smoke went green. 'Uhhh' they all turned to look at me. I pointed at my baby, 'I think it was her!' 'So we've finally discovered her powers. She has the ability to change the colour of any object. Good in fights, makes the opposing team confused!' Carlisle said to us. 'Mommy.' she turned to look at me with her big green eyes. 'Her first word!' I gushed. 'Daddy' she held out her small hand to Jake. 'Second word!' He smiled at me.

Later.

I sat on the couch, Violet in my lap, Jacob next to me with his arm around me. We watched the sky turn pink in the setting sun. It was almost evening and we were still at Carlisle and Esme's house. We were all going to go to our own homes soon though. Rosalie and Emmett were already putting on their jackets and hugging everyone goodbye. Jacob and I still watched out the window admiring the sunset, well the sunset that was available to us through the trees. We watched Rose and Emmett swinging hands, walking home, they soon disappeared west into the trees, to the way of their mansion. I felt Alice's want to go home and soon she and Jasper were also shrugging on there jackets. 'Bye Jake, Ness and Vivi!' Alice called using Violet's nickname. 'Bye Alice!' Jake and I called back. Alice walked into the lounge and gave us all hugs. Her jacket was white, and Violet, not liking it turned it black. 'Oh thanks Vivi! That looks so pretty now.' then she took Jasper's hand and they walked out the door. Again Jake and I saw her and Jasper, arms around each other going north into the trees. 'Bye guys.' Mom said to everyone. Dad hugged Carlisle and Esme and they both came to say goodbye. 'Bye, my Ness.' Mom said kissing me on the cheek. She hugged Violet and Jake and Dad slapped Jake on the back. He also hugged me and Violet. 'We love you all, they said before leaving. For the last time we watched Mom and Dad walk East into the trees and finally Jake and I took Violet and put on our coats. We said our goodbyes and left, east, like Mom and Dad, into the forest. We passed Mom and Dad's house and jumped over the stream. A cold wind whipped around us and Violet shivered. I hugged her tighter to me, wrapping my own jacket around her. We got to the cottage and Jake took out the keys and unlocked the door. Suddenly a freezing cold wind rushed against us. We hurried into the cottage and Jake locked the door. He went to start a fire and I turned on the wall heaters. I started giving Violet a tour through the house. 'This is the bathroom', I showed her the small white tiled bathroom, with a wall heater, a bath, a toilet and a sink. 'Later we'll bath there!' I told her. She smiled at me. 'And here is Mommy and Daddy's room.' the room was cozy, not that we slept in it. The floor was dark wood and a cream carpet was laid on it, a bed with a dark crimson duvet was in the corner and a gold blanket was spread on it, there was another wall heater next to it. The bed was a four-poster bed and the curtains looked slightly darker than the duvet. A cupboard was on the opposite side of the room and we had a dresser next to it. The window's chocolate brown curtains were billowing out madly as the wind hurtled through the open window. I quickly closed and locked the window and closed the curtains, and went on to show Violet the kitchen. It was a tiny room, with a counter, a fridge and an oven. The walls were lined with dark cupboards. And as usual a wall heater was next to under the windowsill. Luckily the windows were closed, but I pulled the brown curtains across the window anyway. 'Lounge.' I said showing her the lounge. Jacob was sitting watching the fire and making sure it stayed alight. It was burning merrily so he came with us to see the dining room. It was pretty much a joke room, but if Violet ever had friends over that didn't know about vampires, I would have to prepare lunch for them. It was a beautifully decorated room though. The table was polished pine, with a blue vase filled with lilies. The dark blue curtains were pulled across the windows and I heard the wind rustling the trees. Against the wall there was a small table with pictures set on it. There was a wall heater under the table. Two bookshelves filled with books that I knew one day I would enjoy reading. In my pregnancy months I had already read a whole shelf of books and they had been a vast mixture of fantasy, romances and fiction. Saving the best for last we finally showed Violet her own bedroom. There was a small dark brown wooden cot against the wall. The sheets were baby pink and her pillow was lilac decorated with small pink hearts. She had a small pink duvet with a lavender quilt spread across it a small white bedside table was pushed next to the bed and a small lamp was giving off a cozy pink glow. Behind her cot there was another wall heater. I turned to show Vivi the rest of the room. The walls were lilac and a light brown cupboard had already been filled with clothes. Her window had thick pink curtains pulled across it. A picture of me and Jake was up on the wall. It was a friendly picture. Jake was leaning against a tree and I was leaning against him. We were smiling, it had been taken the day after the wedding. Violet looked down to see how the floor was decorated. It was dark oak and a big, dark pink carpet was spread across it. 'So what do you think?' I asked. 'All in all, I think it's pretty decent.' 'Perfect,'' Jacob said, 'for bringing up the family I've always wanted!' We had a group hug with Vivi in the middle. I went to the fridge and took out some mashed potatoes with gravy that we had bought for Violet. I heated it and sat down at the dining table with Vivi and Jake and we fed her together. She didn't make a mess at all and we had nothing to clean up. Jake and I had already hunted three days ago and we weren't even slightly hungry. After playing with Vivi a bit. Jake settled down to watch the game on TV and I ran a bath for Violet and I. I put in a tiny bit of rose bath salts. And Vivi and I lingered over what pyjamas and underwear we would choose for the night. Violet and I decided on a nappy with Winnie the Pooh on it and white panties for me. We chose a baby pink baby grow for Vivi and a long sleeved, purple pajama top and long purple pajama pants for me. Jake and I had started practicing pretend sleeping, which my parents had done for. It was where we would lie in bed with the duvet over us. We would lie there with our eyes closed thinking of various things. We climbed into the bath and I washed myself with lavender scented soap. I then scrubbed Violet's arms and legs and washed her hair with coconut shampoo and apple conditioner. I dried myself off with a white towel and dried Vivi with a small pink towel I blow dried her hair and we put on our pajamas and turned on my and Vivi's electric blankets. We joined Jake in the lounge and he changed the channel to a movie called 'Ratatouille.' Near the end Jake went to bath and appeared just before it finished, wearing long, brown pajamas. We sat together with the brown blanket pulled over us watching another movie called 'Happily Never After.' I heard the wind howling outside. And we snuggled even closer under the thick blanket. After the movie I felt Vivi's yawn and started getting up. Jake switched off the TV and folded the blanket. We took Violet to her bed and put her snugly under her covers. Her bed was already warmed from the electric blanket which I turned off and she closed her eyes which were getting harder and harder to keep open. We kissed her good night and went to our bedroom. I turned off the electric blanket and we snuggled together with our arms around each other. We closed our eyes and drifted into an awake sleep of thoughts. I thought about Jake and Violet, about Mom and Dad, about Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, about our house and that pretty much took me the whole night to think about…

'We should go shopping, Jake,' I said preparing Violet a morning bottle of warm milk. 'show her the world.' I went to sit down next to Jake and the table, where he was showing Vivi an array of hilarious faces. 'No yuck, Jake!' I said laughing. He laughed with Vivi and I and I handed him the bottle. 'Whoops.' He said attaching the bottle to Vivi's mouth. She gulped down the bottle and burped when it was finished. He placed the empty bottle on the table and started again with his faces. Vivi laughed and clapped and I thought of all the teenagers who had babies when they were young, like me, I was only 17 with a baby. But the difference was that unlike them I had my own house and a husband. The girls were usually thrown out of their houses and their boyfriends would sometimes dump them. I had a perfect life. 'Jake handed me Violet and went to go wash the bottle. I took her to her room and dressed her in a vest, a pink top and a long sleeved sweater. I put long, comfortable pants on her and socks and small boots. I took her into my room, where Jake was already dressed in black jeans and a red sweater. I put on a pretty black top and jeans and my high heeled boots. We put on out coats, scarves, gloves and hats and went out into the cold morning air. It had snowed in the night and small snowflakes were drifting out of the sky. We got into the new car that Dad had issued Jake with, a Mercedes Benz, and drove to the huge, local store. We bought Vivi new meals, and some new books that she insisted-in her own way- I read to her. 'It's lunch time.' I said checking my watch, maybe we should stop at a café.' 'Yum.' Jake said rubbing his hands together. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him. 'We will have to eat some human food like a small sandwich each Jake.' I told him. 'Well then to highlight the fact why don't you wait for me, while I go to the bathroom.' he smiled at me and I noticed that he would need to change his contacts, 'Oh right.' 'It'll look, like we're a normal family at the shopping center, on a Saturday morning.' 'Which we are.' He said his eyes twinkling. 'I smiled and kissed him. He went into the bathroom and I lent against the wall. A guy who looked about 19 walked past. He had pore less skin and black hair. He had a lean figure. He had brown eyes that were filled with amazement at me. 'Babysitting your little sis?' He asked hope filled his voice. I felt sorry for him, he was cute but Jake was gorgeous and I loved Jake. This kid was not going to get anywhere with me. 'I smiled at him, 'Guess again.' His eyes widened at my voice. 'Friend's baby.' 'Wrong.' I said. Just then Jake walked out the bathroom, wiping his hand on his jeans. He put his arm around me. 'Nice try dude, this ones mine!' he said angrily to Jacob. I quickly touched Jakes hand and showed him my plan. I felt him squeeze my finger. I laughed at the boy. 'Silly, silly.' I said mockingly. Jake and I both held up our left hands and the boy noticed our rings. 'No, this one is mine.' Jake said. 'So whose baby is that?' The boy said, hope hadn't totally left his voice, I knew he probably wanted to break Jake and me up. I twirled my hair. Vivi and I had the same style of hair: corkscrew curls. 'You're married and you've got a kid?' The guy asked. 'Right!' I smiled at him. 'Damn, today is so not my lucky day!' I felt seriously sorry for him then. 'Well I know someone who could go out with you.' I said. 'Here.' I said, giving him a piece of paper with Tanya Denali's number on it. 'Phone the girl and ask her out, see the results.' I smiled and walked off with Jake.

'That was nice of you.' Jake said to me. 'I felt sorry for him, you know?' I responded. 'He thought he had a chance because of his looks.' Jake smiled and took my hand. 'I have a kind wife.' He said happily and kissed my cheek. I smiled and we went into The Midday Café for lunch.

'What do you want for lunch, Viv?' I asked her. She looked at me wonder filling her eyes. 'There's a small chicken mayonnaise sandwich, sound good?' she bobbed her head. 'Jake?' I asked. 'Na, I feel like a beef wrap.' I laughed. The waitress came then. 'Two Chicken Mayonnaise sandwiches and a Beef Wrap.' I told her. 'Anything to drink.' she asked. 'Three waters.' Jake told her. I smiled at him. ' 'Kay.' She said. 'So I got, 2 Chicken Mayonnaise sandwiches, a Beef Wrap and three waters. Ice or no ice?' She asked. 'No.' Violet said. 'Ha.' I said. 'We're teaching her to talk, obviously. But no thanks, no ice.' 'Sure.' she said walking off. 'So how was your night?' I asked Jake. 'Good, good, I was just thinking about, the boyfriends of the girls who have babies so early.' 'Like you, then?' I said. 'I'm the husband.' He said. I laughed 'Oh I know, this morning, I was thinking of that.' 'The thing is Ness, I imprinted on you, and I don't want you to think that you're forced to love me.' I said. 'But I do.' I told him quietly. 'Really?' he asked. 'Really!' I told him. 'Here.' the waitress suddenly said. 'Oh thanks.' I said absentmindedly. She put them down in front of us and went away. Jacob took a bite. 'Good.' he said. I laughed and gulped down the sandwich. It was so gross.

We finished our gross lunch and got into Jake's car. It started snowing again so we decided no to take Vivi to the park like we had originally planned to. Instead we went to see my friend, Annika, her husband Gerard and their baby, Lily. Annika was my mom's friend's daughter, Emily and Sam Uley. 'Hi, Ness, you look great!' She said when she answered the door holding Lily. 'Thanks Anni, you too!' I told her. She had russet skin and dark brown hair, her eyes where big and brown, her baby was adorable. She had short, fluffy, light brown hair her eyes were light blue and she had olive skin. 'Aren't you so cute?' I told Lily patting her hair. 'Is this your baby?' she asked. 'This is Violet Rachel Black.' I told her shifting Vivi from my right to my left. 'But she's adorable!' 'Thanks!' I told her. 'Does she want some lunch?' Annika asked. 'Oh, no _**we've**_ already eaten.' I told her. 'You and Jacob?' I smiled, 'We had a normal family day out!' 'That's what we plan to do later.' Annika said trailing off. We heard Jake and Gerard's yells. 'Woohoo!' they yelled. 'N...n…n…YES!' they yelled. We went to join them. 'You do know we have guests, Gerry?' Anni asked him. 'Yuh.' 'Gerard Oliver Croswell!' 'Huh?' he said. 'Jake, Nessie and Violet are here.' 'Oh yeah, I know about Jake, but hey guys!' he waved at us. 'Nice baby.' he said. 'Err…thanks, Ger same to you.' I told him. 'I apologize for my annoying husband.' Annika said. 'Got to say the same for mine.' I said looking at Jake who was glued to the screen. Suddenly a sneaky smile crept up on Anni's face. 'Come on.' she said getting up.

She led me into the garage and opened a metal door. There were 5 white switches, a green one and a red one. She pulled down the red one and we heard the guy's yells. 'NO!' we laughed and went to sit in the garden.

Annika checked her watch. 'I'd say it's finished by now.' Anni said getting up and going back into the garage. 'YAY! AW!' we heard from inside and laughed again. We went inside the house.

'What's wrong guys?' we asked. 'The power went out and we missed the end score. Jake said glumly. 'Aw why don't you go check it on the internet?' Anni said sneaking me a smile. 'K' they said going off into Gerard's study. They Hi'5'd each other when they came out.

'We won!' Jake said loudly. 'Good to know.' I said wrapping my arm around him and steering him to the door.

'Thanks Anni that was fun.' I said kissing her on both cheeks. We got into the car and drove home.

The cold wind rushed at us again and Jake managed to get the door open a second after it started snowing. We rushed in and Jake locked the door. Again, I switched on the wall heaters and Jake went to light the fire.

Violet and I followed him into the room and Violet stared at the fire place. The logs suddenly burst into flame. Jake turned to look at Violet. He pulled out a match and said, 'Do that again, Vi.' she stared at the match and it burst into a single flame.

'That was weird.' he said. 'So she can change the colour of things and light things with her eyes?' I asked. 'That's so cool!'

'We should so tell Carlisle, right?' Jake asked. 'Tomorrow.' I said and went into the kitchen to prepare Violet's supper. She ate and then I bathed her and Jake and I kissed her good night.

We then went and hunted for half an hour. I caught a mountain lion and so did Jake and we then went onto elk. It started getting late so we went home and while Jake watched TV, I bathed and then he did. We went to bed and fell into our pretend sleep.

THE END!


End file.
